Retout de Guerre
by Dryades
Summary: Retour de guerre contre les Pallasites. Les personnages sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.


Shunrei était devant la maison, s'occupant du petit potager qu'elle avait aménagé. Son cœur lourd d'angoisse pour sa famille partie au combat. Elle se sentait si faible et inutile, elle était là, continuant sa petite vie, alors que les êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout ne reviendraient peut-être jamais. A ces pensées, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement du revers de la main. Elle se releva, un panier remplis de légume dans les mains. Alors que son regard s'égarait sur l'horizon, elle fit tomber le récipient et des légumes roulèrent sur le sol. Elle tremblait, ses mains pressées contre son cœur. Après des semaines et des semaines d'angoisse, elle voyait enfin son fils, avançant vaillamment dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'élança vers son enfant et une fois près de lui l'enveloppa de son amour maternel.

« Ryuho ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! » Lui dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il en souriant, soulagé lui aussi que sa mère se porte bien et d'être enfin rentré chez lui. Ils se défirent des bras l'un de l'autre. Shunrei tenait toujours ses épaules et l'examina longtemps. Son petit garçon devenu un grand et puissant guerrier. Quelques cicatrices couvraient encore ses bras et son visage, mais elles disparaitraient vite, se dit-elle, ainsi elle pourrait oublier ses heures d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Soudain, son visage se brisa.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, craignant d'avoir la réponse de la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et ton père ? » demanda-t-elle en un sanglot, alors que des larmes se formaient déjà dans les yeux et qu'on voyait les nerfs de sa gorge se tendre d'appréhension.

Ryuho lui sourit et tendrement, sans rien dire, détourna le visage lui indiquant de regarder derrière lui.

Elle vit alors plusieurs silhouettes apparaître. Les amis de Ryuho Koga, Yuma et haruto accompagnés de Seiya qui parlait vivement avec son frère d'armes Shiryu.

En voyant son époux revenir, lui aussi, de la guerre, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps la crainte qui l'avait jusqu'alors étouffée depuis qu'elle avait soudainement ressenti un grand vide et un désespoir insondable l'envahir, au moment où Shiryu avait sacrifié sa vie pour vaincre Hypérion. Elle prit une petite inspiration nerveuse alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Les chevaliers n'étaient plus qu'à quelque pas de là. En voyant sa femme, Shiryu arrêta sa marche et la regarda de son air paisible. Shunrei, réunissant tout le calme qui lui restait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et faire honte à son époux devant tout ce monde, s'inclina respectueusement devant lui pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Ses lèvres tremblaient d'émotion, et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, menaçant de se libérer à tout instant.

L'assistance regardait la scène, heureux de voir cette famille de nouveau réunie.

En voyant le geste de sa femme, et la distance qu'elle tentait de garder entre eux, Shiryu, sans la lâcher du regard, sourit tendrement en soupirant et en secouant légèrement la tête. Il ouvrit alors ses bras, lui lançant une invitation muette à venir le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Devant la demande de son époux, d'ordinaire si pudique, Shunrei ne put retenir ses larmes, elle s'élança vers lui et se réfugia contre son torse, enserrant son cou de ses mains et rapprochant son visage du sien pour sentir son souffle tandis qu'il l'étreignait avec amour.

Comme débordé par les évènements, Shunrei se mit à lui parler d'une petite voix fluette et étranglée à une vitesse impressionnante. Généralement, elle s'exprimait toujours en japonais, mais sous le coup d'émotions intenses, elle parlait en mandarin, sa langue natale et que Shiryu avait lui-même apprise durant son apprentissage.

« Wǒ ài nǐ, Wǒ ài nǐ » ne cessait-elle de répéter en déposant des baisers sur le visage de Shiryu, « Bùyào líkāi wǒ ! »

_(Je t'aime, Je t'aime)_

_(Ne me quitte plus)_

« Chut » souffla-t-il amoureusement, « Je suis là » répondait-il calme et serein en recevant les tendresses de son amour avec bonheur.

« Wǒ jiāng líkāi nǐ gèng duō de » pleura-t-elle inconsolable, son cœur se libérant enfin de tout le chagrin enduré, « Bù fù »

_(Je ne te laisserais plus partir)_

_(Plus jamais)_

« Calme-toi » lui murmurait-il rassurant, « Je suis près de toi mon amour ». Il caressait doucement sa tête, profitant de cet instant de douceur.

Les deux amants avaient complètement oublié les jeunes chevaliers et Seiya qui restaient immobiles, gênés d'assister aux retrouvailles poignantes du couple et ne sachant où se mettre, ne comprenant que les réponses que leur aînés soufflait tendrement à sa femme, cette dernière employant un dialecte qui leur était inconnu. Ryuho lui-même semblait surpris de tant d'émotion se dégageant de ses parents. Ils les avaient toujours connus si maîtres d'eux-mêmes, pour ne pas dire distants, et aujourd'hui il les voyait tels qu'ils étaient vraiment un jeune couple fou amoureux, ne désirant que vivre l'un près de l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, presque soulagé de voir que sous leur toit régnait le véritable amour.

« Tu as l'air surpris » sourit Seiya en s'approchant du jeune homme alors qu'un flot de parole inintelligible se déversait encore des lèvres serrées d'angoisse de Shunrei et que Shiryu l'embrassait avec tendresse pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

« Et bien… » S'étrangla légèrement Ryuho, « Je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est tout, c'est… une surprise » avoua-t-il.

« Tu pensais que tes parents ne s'aimaient pas ? » demanda le chevalier d'or légèrement étonné.

Après un instant de réflexion, Ryuho s'expliqua : « Je sais très bien qu'à la base je n'étais pas attendu. On m'a dit au village que mes parents s'étaient mariés alors que maman était déjà enceinte » dit-il presque désolé. « Je pensais que c'était plus un arrangement entre eux, pour respecter un sentiment d'obligation ».

Avec un regard attendri vers le jeune chevalier, Seiya lui répondit à voix basse, « Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer plus que tes parents et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » le rassura-t-il.

« Oui, je vois maintenant » dit-il en reportant son attention sur sa famille. Shiryu essuyait avec douceur du bout des doigts les dernières larmes qui fuyaient des yeux de sa bien-aimée alors qu'elle lui souriait, les joues légèrement rosie par l'embarras de son emportement, et de soulagement d'avoir pu ainsi s'épandre dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

Haruto se dirigea vers Ryuho et Seiya, « C'est pour ça que l'on se bat ! » annonça-t-il avec assurance, « C'est pour que ce genre de chose arrive et continue d'arriver dans l'avenir ».

Koga lui aussi pris part à la discussion « L'amour et l'amitié, ce sont les plus belles choses dans ce monde, et je suis heureux de pouvoir les protéger ».

« Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… » Souffla Yuma tristement, « Mars, Pallas… J'espère maintenant que la paix va durer… » Pria-t-elle.

Ils furent interrompu par Shiryu et Shunrei qui s'étaient rapproché d'eux après avoir profité de ces quelques minutes rien qu'à eux.

« J'étais sur le point de préparer à manger » dit Shunrei un sourire radieux au visage, et des larmes de joie qui brillaient encore dans ses yeux, « Vous devez être épuisés, entrez vite ! »

Ainsi elle leur ouvrit le passage, Shiryu à ses côtés, un bras passé affectueusement autour de sa taille et Ryuho qui avait l'impression de voir ses parents pour la première fois.


End file.
